1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a home network structure. Particularly, the invention relates to a method and a system for playing a multimedia file.
2. Description of Related Art
A digital living network alliance (DLNA) is an alliance organization formed by consumer electronics manufactures, mobile phone manufactures and computer manufactures, which develops a unified transmission specification to allow communications among products of different manufactures. Therefore, video/audio devices complied with the DLNA protocol can be directly connected, synchronized and even transmit data to each other.
In a home network, computers, mobile phones, servers and players, etc. complied with the DLNA protocol can all share and play multimedia files (including movies, music and photos, etc.) through the network. Besides a file source, a user may freely select to play the multimedia files on any render capable of playing multimedia files. For example, the user can use a control computer in a kitchen to select a movie in a computer of a working room and play it on a television screen in a living room. In this way, fast and easy audio/video enjoyment of a digital home can be achieved.
However, in a computer system, a multimedia playing module (for example, the windows media player 12 developed by Microsoft) has to be first enabled, so as to receive a play request from a digital media center (DMC). Namely, the multimedia playing module has to be in an enabling state so as to receive the play request from the DMC. Therefore, the freedom of random play is lost, and the user has to approach to the device which is about to execute the play request to perform setting, which is inconvenient in utilization.